Fighting for What is Mine
by neitherbirdnortree
Summary: Ten years ago, Kyouya's mother adopted a mysterious, pineapple-haired boy who immediately became his rival. Ten years later at Namimori Middle, Mukuro and Kyouya's rivalry only fueled up after meeting a certain brunette. 182769. Eventual 1827 or 6927.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic and this idea stumbled upon me while I was reading other fanfics. I did it since I always see stories of 182769, so I wanted to try it out. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But, I do own this 182769 fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**Fighting for What is Mine (Prologue)**

**

* * *

**

"Kyouya-kun." A feminine voice called. The six-year old kid looked at his mother for seconds, then sighing as he lowered his tonfas and walked over the woman. He has been training yet again, hoping that one day he will be stronger than any human alive. As he walked towards his mother, he stopped midway as his ash-coloured eyes met mismatched ones.

"Kyouya-kun, come here for a while." His mother commanded once more. Kyouya looked at her mother; his eyes confused and wavering. His mom smiled and made a hand signal to come closer.

"Please?" And with that beg, the black-haired kid sat near his mother, his eyes never leaving the other kid's body.

"Kyouya, this is Mukuro-kun. Starting today, he is your adopted brother. Please take care of him." She finished her declaration with a kind smile.

Kyouya eyed the blue-haired boy again, and then nodding hesitantly.

"Alright then. I will cook dinner and I'll leave you two here so that both of you could properly introduce to each other." The woman looked as she left the living room to head for the kitchen.

Seconds after the middle-aged woman left, both began a staring contest. Ash-coloured eyes bored into red and blue orbs. It was minutes later before the older one sighed.

"I'm Hibari Kyouya. That is all you need to know about me." Hibari stated; grabbing the book at the edge of the coffee table to read it.

"Kufufu... Is that how you treat guests normally?" Mukuro smirked while looking at the boy with half-lidded eyes.

Hibari glanced at him. "You're not a guest; you are a resident of this house... forever."

"Oya... How cold. How old are you, kid?"

The 6-year old furrowed his eyebrows. "That does not concern you, pineapple." He glared at the pineapple-haired kid. "And don't call me kid, kid."

"Kufufufu... Alright, I'll guess. Is it 32?" Mukuro held his chin, pretending to look serious.

Kyouya growled a bit. "No? Then, 78?"

"21? 18? 39? 60?" Mukuro kept mentioning random numbers, enjoying the fact that the other's patience is fading away. The blue-haired boy kept going, ignoring the dark and heavy aura emitted by the black-haired boy.

Kyouya slammed his book on the coffee table. "SIX! I'm six." He glared at the other, his fists whitening from the tight grip. A child's temper is really short.

Mukuro smirked. "Then, I'm five. I'm Mukuro, nice to meet you... onii-san."

"Onii-san?" Kyouya smirked. "I know no brother."

"Oh...how cruel." He faked a pout as he stared at his so-called 'onii-san'.

The elder glared at the younger. "If you don't wipe that pout off your face... I... will..." Kyouya averted his gaze and seemed to think for a while.

"You'll do what?"

The black-haired child kept looking around, trying to figure out what he will say. Then, all of a sudden, he flinched.

"I-I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro chuckled quite loudly. "Kufufufu... Where did you get that line? Are you a carnivore or something of the sort?"

Kyouya smirked. "It's none of your concern, herbivore." And with that, he attacked using his tonfas, charging towards the younger one.

Mukuro dodged the upcoming attack. _I can't play defense forever..._ The pineapple-haired child thought. His eyes travelled around the room, as if searching for something that could block his attacks. His mismatched eyes fell to a trident lying on the floor, which he grabbed at the moment he had the opportunity. And with that weapon, they are even. Then, a childish yet only-for-adults fight begun.

"Give that trident back! It's mine!" Kyouya shouted, reminding the other that it is his.

Mukuro chuckled lightly. "Make me."

And just like that, the epic rivalry between brothers started.

* * *

**(Ten Years Later)

* * *

**

"How weak..." Hibari stood up as he lowered his tonfas which is now coated with blood.

"You have such a temper, onii-san." Mukuro stated, his voice low and deep... probably hinting boredom.

Hibari growled, probably because of annoyance. The black-haired man stepped on the face of the man on the ground, simply too tired to even beg for his poor life.

"You're skipping class, herbivore." The prefect positioned himself. "I'll bite you to death."

"Like you aren't skipping as well." The other one just smirked and took out his trident. "You better be prepared, _onii-san_..."

"I could say the same to you."

After the statement, both charged fiercely, and the only thing in their minds is their way to overpower the other.

Paced footsteps were heard, followed by a scream.

"HIIIE!"

When they glanced at the source of the sound, all they did was stop in their tracks to gawk at a brunette.

* * *

**That's it. Please do an act of kindness and leave a review.**


	2. Thanks for the Save

**A/N: Hi there~! First of all, I would like to personally thank all of the people who read and reviewed my first KHR fanfic. I really appreciate it; being a newbie and all. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and here is my update.**

**Ambie-chan – It's not going to ruin the relationship between them, no one is getting someone else (I promise there will be absolutely no OCs, except maybe Hibari and Mukuro's mom), YES; YOU CAN VOTE FOR WHICH COUPLE YOU WOULD LIKE TSUNA TO END UP WITH, and thanks for stopping by.**

**Akiban Dakuman: Arigatou~ Hi, senpai! *waves***

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: I am going to continue it! Thanks for stopping by!**

**To the other reviewers: Thanks for the reviews. Rest assured that I read all your praises and have took them to heart. I feel like I cheated on my story if i took too much space for thanking. Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL.

* * *

**

**Fighting for What is Mine (Chapter 1: Thanks for the Save)

* * *

**

"I'm late! I'm late!" A brunette mentally screamed as he ran with all his heart towards his school, Namimori Middle. Being the Dame-Tsuna he is, the 14-year old adolescent can't help but list down the troubles he has to face every morning. One – being late for class; two – getting embarrassed by the whole class; and three – (gulp) getting bitten by the feared Namimori's Discipline Committee President; Hibari Kyouya.

His paced footsteps eventually picked up speed as his destination came to his sight. The feeling of relief washed over him... but then horror struck his face as he heard the bell. _Looks like I will get bitten..._

He ran to the gate, only to see two individuals positioned for a battle.

His reflex action is to scream. "HIIIE!"

Said scream was heard throughout the gate, and the two turned at the boy. Tsuna mentally cursed himself for his nonsensical action. "A-anou-"

Hibari glared at the boy. "You're late, herbivore." The nonchalant prefect muttered as he went nearer the boy. Tsuna couldn't help but back a little.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi; Class A. I will bite you to death." He said, still walking towards Tsuna while raising his tonfas.

Tsuna couldn't prevent himself from shaking anymore. Right now, the only thing he is caring for is his life. Even though he will get injured, scarred for life or end up in a serious trauma, all he cares now is that he **must** live... one way or another.

Luckily, heaven was on his side today. Just before Kyouya can hit the brunet with his weapon, a trident blocked it, successfully protecting the scared boy. Tsuna's eyes narrowed in response.

Mukuro was successful in surprising Kyouya with his attack. The prefect is down; for now. It's only a matter of seconds before the black-haired man gets up and beat the living flame out of Mukuro's life. That wouldn't happen though, but Mukuro decided to take this chance.

The blue-haired man turned to the brunet. "You're Tsunayoshi-kun, I presume?"

Tsuna flinched as he heard the voice. "Erm... y-yes..." He responded clumsily, but then he pointed at Mukuro's back. "Look out!"

It only took a millisecond for Mukuro to jump out of the way and take Tsuna along with him. He smirked afterwards. Mukuro then carried the brunet into his arms then ran away. Tsuna, on the other hand, was utterly shocked. "A-ah!"

"I'll see you later, Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro stated, putting down Tsuna somewhere far from the raging prefect.

"T-Thank you..." Tsuna thanked, looking at the blue-haired man with his big caramel eyes. Mukuro was momentarily shocked, but later... he smirked. He planted a small peck on his cheek before he left.

Tsuna, who is suddenly blushing, touched his cheek only to find himself blushing much more. That was his actual kiss that he got from someone else, excluding his parents and relatives, of course. He walked towards the classroom, which was just right next to him. _I need to thank him later._

* * *

It was already lunchtime. As per usual, Tsuna spent his time with his friends on the rooftop of Namimori Middle, either eating or talking... and it somehow always ends up with a little bickering, insulting, laughing, and actions related to these. Tsuna smiled silently at the thought.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned, only to be greeted by two of his friends. "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Are we going to the rooftop?" The easy-going baseball player asked, smiling as he spoke.

"Well, yeah." Tsuna replied. "Erm... you guys go first. I have something to take care of."

"Let me go with you, Tsuna!" Gokudera – the very loyal and persistent friend - insisted.

"No. I'll be fine, you guys." Tsuna looked down, seemingly thinking hard to say something else. "I-I just have some unfinished business to do. S-see you later, then." And with that, the brunet ran, his footsteps growing faint as his distance increases.

* * *

Mukuro had his back laid on a wall, staring at anything that is interesting enough to catch his attention. Typical days are boring (that is, on Mukuro's point of view), and nothing seems to amuse him. That was what he thought, but that has changed as he saw a slim figure with brown hair walking – as if looking for something... or _someone_. Therefore, Mukuro decided to have _fun_ with the little brunet.

"Kufufufu~."

As Tsuna heard the low yet eerie chuckle, he stopped in his tracks, looking around to spot the source.

"I'm over here..." Just as he said that, Mukuro appeared behind Tsuna while mindlessly grabbing the younger's shoulders, which in turn surprised him. "HIIIIE!"

"Oya... are you a scaredy-cat, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro queried, tilting his head a bit.

"I-I'm not!' _But who wouldn't feel surprised when a person suddenly grabs your shoulders without them noticing your presence? _Tsuna thought inwardly. Afterwards, he calmed himself down to speak. "U-um..."

"Is there something you want to say, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"A-ah... y-yes...!" Tsuna stuttered, taken aback. _Don't tell me, he can read minds?_ "I j-just want to t-than-"

"Tsunayoshi-kun..." Mukuro came closer, towering the fragile, young boy. "Do you even know who I am?"

Tsuna averted his gaze towards the wall that he is trapped on. Who wouldn't know the rebellious yet handsome – as the fangirls of Mukuro stated - sophomore, Rokudo Mukuro?

"A-ah..." Tsuna stammered; his weak frame shaking as he stared at the mismatched orbs. "Y-you s-see-"

He was cut short and flinched as he felt an uneasy glare on him. It feels like as if the glare wanted to kill him on that spot. His eyes widened as he peeked at the blue-haired man's back to see a very angry and pissed prefect. He unconsciously pointed his finger at the man who was emitting a dark aura.

Mukuro doesn't need to look once to check who the man is. "Kufufufu~ You seem agitated, Kyouya..."

Said tonfa wielder raised his weapon, all in all glaring at the two. "Crowding the hallways... I will bite you to death."

"HIIE!" Tsuna screamed. _But wait, isn't it lunchtime?_ Tsuna stole a glance at the clock that is hanging on a wall. Horror struck the brunet's face as he read the clock. _NO WAY! I spent all that time looking for Mukuro-san?_

As he looked back at his front, he saw a blue-haired man fighting with a trident and a prefect with his tonfas fighting back. He wanted to run, but something tells him that he needs to stop them...

"P-Please don't fight!" Tsuna tried to tell them. But his statement went unheard as the two kept going.

And on that day, Fate has decided to play with Tsuna's life.

* * *

**Hahahaha... I realized something while reading this... somehow, it is an EPIC FAIL. I'm so sorry, guys. I was busy with projects and homework... and more projects and seatworks... and *tells more excuses why this story is bad*.**

**I'm going to let Gokudera call Tsuna 'Tsuna' starting right now. That's because without the mafia, the reason of him calling Tsuna 'tenth' will disappear. *dodges tomatoes* I feel like putting the mafia here, but it would spoil someone's appearance...**

**Anyway, as a reader, it would only be a gift to leave a review before you click the close button. So, please click it. And I love feedbacks; may it be criticism or praise. Thanks and good day.**


	3. Representing Class 2A

**A/N: Alright. Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM.**

**Labyrinth101: **Thanks for stopping by, **Labyrinth101**-chan, **Ambie-chan**, **fan girl 666**-chan**, mezan01**-chan, **Ch****intzy**-chan, **animebaka14**, **Lal Plaridel**-san, **I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi**-san, **Mina Hikari**-san and **TakeshiYamamoto2980**-chan. I shall continue! Go Tsuna~  
**Sayuri Quinn: **Thanks; and regarding your question... it shall be answered in this chapter. I also prefer 1827 but nothing's better than a Tuna sandwich.  
**Akiban Dakuman**: Hi senpai~ Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, Gokudera calling Tsuna TSUNA is... nakakapanibago. But... *smirk*  
**Anello di Tempesta:** Thanks and yes; there are side pairings. I'll list the pairings for my fic; 182769, 1827, 6927, all27, R27 (a bit), 10027 (later chapters, only a bit though), 8059, RL, XS. I'll try hard to make the last two pairings a good scene.  
**Sayaemogirl:** I thought about the mafia, but like I said, it will spoil someone's appearance. And also, I can't do a lemon. Sorry, but I'm only 13. I barely know what it contains. No worries, the Kokuyo gang will be introduced, in a different way. Thanks for the review.  
**Kichou:** Hi and do we have the same brainwaves? Just kidding. Actually, that was what I planned to do, and the first person is here!**  
XXxKHRObsessionxXX: **Again, another person with the same brainwaves... kind of. That was kind of the plan... but then... *smirk*. Please just keep waiting for the chapters...

* * *

**Fighting For What is Mine **

**(Chapter 2: Representing Class 2-A)**

**

* * *

**

"E-eh? M-ME?" Tsuna asked quite shockingly as he pointed to himself. He cannot believe this. He _will not_ believe this. How come his class is always deciding without him? And because of that-

"Yes. Apparently, our class chose you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as this week's representative for the class to help the Disciplinary Committee.**" **The class president repeated; a smile in his features.

Although the class representative can't tell it, he can feel that Tsuna was wailing and screaming in his mind. Unknown to him, Tsuna is currently dying inside. Not only did he not know how to actually _serve_ these delinquents, but also the fact that he could be quite frightened when he sees them. _Scratch that_. He is afraid. He known little to no knowledge on how to do their paperworks properly.

"Why did it have to be me?" The brunet complained.

"Well, no one else wanted to do it. Also, you weren't there when we decided, so you didn't get to oppose."

"Can I oppose now?" He asked, panic and worry hinted on his voice.

"You cannot. We have already submitted your name to the Disciplinary Committee. They will be expecting your arrival every time the class period is over." The class president patted his shoulder, feeling a little guilty for what they did. Tsuna just looked at the man with a forced smile.

"I-I just have to help them out with p-papers, right? N-nothing more...?" Tsuna asked hesitantly while stammering, mentally pleading that the answer will be 'yes'.

"Well... yeah, that... and you will be under the direct order of the Disciplinary Committee Chairman." As the words escaped the other boy's lips, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. He literally did his best to keep himself from fainting, but a certain phrase made him feel like his eyeballs are going to plop out of their sockets.

"_...you will be under the direct order of the Disciplinary Committee Chairman..." _The statement kept repeating in his mind like a broken radio. Said brunet mentally screamed. "Isn't that-?"

"Yes. He is the _feared_ Namimori Disciplinary Committee Chairman; Hibari Kyouya." Cue loud scream. "EHHH?"

* * *

Tsuna dragged his feet (literally) to the Reception Room. He took the longer way because that way, he would meet the bloodlust raven a little later. Looking closer at his face, you could see all those dreaded blue lines springing out of his forehead, indicating fear, and a funny you-are-going-to-die feeling in his gut.

Whilst walking, he saw a girl walk on the opposite hallway. Adjusting his eyesight, he came face-to-face with none other than his crush.

_Kyoko-chan?_

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, it will only be for one week. Don't worry. I can assure you Hibari-san is kind." The orange-haired girl said, repeatedly trying to calm the brunet down. _Has Kyoko-chan ever met Hibari-san yet? _Tsuna asked himself mentally. He looked at his side to see a smiling, yet worried face. "You'll be fine."

"Y-yeah... I hope so." He stuttered, turning away to hide the obvious red tint on his cheeks. _Kyoko-chan's so sweet!_

"I'm sorry for letting you do this." Kyoko stated out-of-the-blue. This caused Tsuna to look at the girl.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?"

Kyoko distanced a bit as she began talking. "We didn't decide with you. We totally forced Tsuna-kun to do this. And plus..." She paused, still wondering how to interpret this to the brunet. "...I was the one who told them to send you."

Tsuna's gaze never left the girl. The brunet scanned Kyoko's face, and her eyes held guilt and worry. Tsuna smiled, and then chuckled. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me anymore."

Kyoko's face enlightened. "Really? I knew we could count on Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna blushed at her sentence.

"Thank you." He said, the blinding smile still present on his face. The rest of the walk continued with normal conversations with occasional blushing and laughing.

Meanwhile, a man stood on a corner, observing their every move. The man was frowning as he stared at the brunet's smiling face directed at the girl, and his fist balled as he slammed it into a wall.

_That feeling in the gut again..._ The man inwardly thought. He had this feeling ever since the day he laid eyes on the brunet, and he found himself stalking him, although he knows that he is just going to disappoint himself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." He whispered to himself almost affectionately but certainly sadistically, the name rolling off his tongue smoothly. "A punishment is in order." And with that, the man lifted his back that was on the wall, allowing himself to stand up. He walked on the opposite direction, his black leather jacket with the sign 'prefect' flailing on his side.

* * *

"T-Thank you, Kyoko-chan... for accompanying me here..."

"It's no big deal. I am happy to guide you here. Well then, see you later, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko waved goodbye as she dashed through the distance. Tsuna just kept waving her hand until she was out of sight, feeling a lot more confident than just a while ago.

He faced the door of the quarters of the Disciplinary Committee. He gulped a bit loudly before knocking at the door and turning the doorknob, slowly peeking on the small space it provided. "A-anou...?"

"Sawada-san?"

_That voice._ The brunet opened the door widely now, and he was faced with Hibari Kyouya's assistant, Tetsuya Kusakabe.

"You came, Sawada-san." He sighed; feeling relieved. "Most students would just be too scared to enter... It's good to know that you really came, Sawada-san."

_Is he trying to scare me?_ Tsuna asked mentally. If he was, then he is already frightened. It's a good thing that he didn't quit on the job, though.

"A-ah..." The brunet responded, unable to find the words to say. "W-What am I supposed to do anyway?"

"Ah. You will be under the order of Kyou-san. He is over there." Kusakabe pointed, not bothering to look away from the paper. "You may get inside. Kyou-san is probably waiting."

"Ah..." Tsuna walked to the other door, his hands violently shaking as the metal touched his hands. He grabbed it then peeked at the little hole. He heard no noise, so he opened the door a little wider. After a few seconds of just standing there, there were no tonfas that hit his head or any 'biting' ever since he entered. He then explored the room to look for the bloodlust prefect.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna muttered, but the whisper was unnoticed as it died in the wind. After a moment of silence, the brunet heard a sound. Turning to his right, he found the prefect... in a situation he didn't want to see.

* * *

**A/N: Yay cliffhanger! :D Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 3. If you want a reason why, blame my other 182769 story. Also, I'm sorry for this pathetic excuse for a chapter. I AM SORRY. *begs***

**Anyway, the next chapter would be very surprising. It's going to be so fun!**

**Thank you for reading, favoriting and/or reviewing my story! I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!**

**Please do an act of kindness and review.**


	4. A Prefect's Amusement

**Sayaemogirl: **Here is the update, just like you all requested. :) **XXxKHRObsessionxXX: **Here it is~ **animebaka14: **The faster part... is a bit impossible for me, but the longer part... well, this chapter IS longer. :D Anyway, here it is! **Kichou**: I agree with you. I actually hate Kyoko. She brought no help except motivate Ryohei and others... but well, in this fanfic, the guardians can have Tsuna and more! **Anello di Tempesta:** Mabuhaay~ And here is the update! **Fitha:** You have excellent brainwaves. That or I'm just too predictable. **Fan girl 666**: Thanks! ^-^ **ezcap1st:** hehehe... Well, continuation is here! **Stormypeach1396: **Thanks, and here is the answer to that cliffy. XD **I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi: **Don't kill the cat! And yes, he is VEEEERY jealous. Anyway, here! **Chintzy: **Thanks for reviewing! **P0l-anka: **Here is the answer to all your questions. XD **Yukirin-Sama:** Thanks, and here is the update!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

**Fighting for What is Mine (Chapter 3: A Prefect's Amusement)**

* * *

Tsuna unknowingly looked around nervously before turning to the prefect for the umpteenth time, not knowing what to do. It seems that he caught himself in a predicament; a very troublesome predicament at that.

Hibari Kyouya, the feared carnivorous Disciplinary Leader is sleeping on the couch of the Reception Room, snoring quietly as his chest goes up and down. His breathing was slow and heavy and his hand was raised and the back of his palm is almost touching his forehead. The strange fact is that he looks really peaceful, but what is much stranger and making the brunet almost choke on air is that **he has his undershirt half-unbuttoned**, revealing that creamy white chest shining against the sunlight. Tsuna blushed a nice shade of red.

The brunet kneeled near to the couch so that he can look at him at eye level. He started shaking violently now since just thinking about how to wake up _the _Hibari Kyouya sent shivers down his spine. Before he even muttered a 'Hibari-san', he quickly covered his mouth the moment he remembered the fate of his poor classmate when he woke up the Disciplinary Leader. The said classmate is still in the hospital (Insert sad face here, _please_ – Tsuna). He even remembered that a single footstep can wake him up. Tsuna stopped all movements of his body, even his breathing.

Tsuna silently stood up, and then stalked away to reach the doorknob. It would be a miracle for him to escape the dreaded room. The moment he reached the doorknob, he quickly turned it... and then he turned it again, then again. After many turns, he discovered a scary fact:

_I-It's locked...! _Tsuna thought. He then mentally screamed. What's a no-good supposed to do now? He kept glancing everywhere, thinking of a way to _get the hell out of this place_. After so, he saw a letter near the door._ It's addressed to me..._ he thought. Grabbing it, he opened the envelope and read its contents.

_Dear Sawada-san,_

_Please wake up Kyou-san._

Tsuna menacingly looked at the letter. _Kusakabe-san! _Tsuna cursed his luck. What now?

The brunet shifted from side to side, crumpling the letter as his nervousness took over him. His hands were sweaty and he felt dizzy, so he closed his eyes to concentrate.

While the brunet was having a nervous breakdown, the raven slowly opened his eyelids, slowly regaining consciousness from his nap. From that distance, he can hear Tsuna's nervous mutterings and position changes. He smirked at this.

Kyouya, after hearing Tsuna's footsteps, quickly closed his eyes; faking his nap. Tsuna turned to the man while still trying to figure out on how he is going to snap _**the Hibari Kyouya **_awake. Tsuna clasped his hands and prayed to the heavens that he won't get bitten after all this.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Tsuna muttered. The brunet's mutter was too soft, even Kyouya who is currently awake cannot hear it. He bets even the ants can't hear it. He also bets even the air around him couldn't – but then, this is a different matter already.

"Hi-Hibari-san... p-please wake up..." He pleaded, but the plea went unheard by the raven – or he pretended not to hear it.

He tried speaking louder. "Mouu... Hibari-san..." Tsuna tapped Kyouya's arm-

_Eh? I-It's so warm...I thought it was supposed to be cold... _Tsuna touched his arm once again, only to be surprised by the sudden warmth hitting his skin. He jerked his hand away. _It feels... weird..._

After a few more strokes, the boy kneeled on a knee while caressing the arm of the sleeping prefect (_It wasn't caressing! I swear! It's just stroking! It's different! – Tsuna). _The back of his palm travelled upward, and he has now reached the prefect's neck.

_W-what the heck am I doing? _Tsuna inwardly thought. Sure, the thing he is doing now is embarrassing, but he's not awake... right? Unknown to him, though, he was wrong; terribly wrong.

Kyouya here is also having a hard time. He is **practically **preventing himself from twitching, or from moving. The brunet's touch is simply too arousing that preventing himself from responding is something you can compare to being tortured. Therefore, the raven decided to play a game with the unaware Tsuna.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi..." He muttered while his eyebrows furrowed. Kyouya grinned at the back of his mind.

Tsuna instantly blushed when his name was (adorably) mentioned. His heart fluttered and his hands were shaking. _Why... Why am I feeling like this...? _His knees felt weak and he subconsciously grabbed onto Kyouya for support. Kyouya is really preventing himself from smirking now.

After a few seconds, the brunet regained strength to kneel properly once more, but the color pink dusting his cheeks never left. Tsuna never thought that dealing with a sleeping prefect was this tough...

Meanwhile, the said sadistic prefect found this very amusing. If he shows any facial expression, though, his cover would be literally blown. So, he decided to tease the clumsy student a little bit more.

"Sawada..." He muttered once more. He made fake faces of sorrow, agony, and others. Hell, he even went after the 'This-is-such-a-tragic-thing-and-I'm-gonna-cry' face, which is very out of character for the prefect.

Tsuna, being the mindless and unaware klutz, held Kyouya's hand. This is what he does to Lambo when they were five. The child seems to calm down when the brunet's hand makes contact with the afro-haired kid, thus making his nightmares go away. Although said, that happened a long time ago.

_Y-you can do this, Tsunayoshi. This is better than facing Hibari-san's wrath... _He gripped Kyouya's hand harder while using his other hand to calmly stroke his hair. Unbeknownst to the brunet, however, his clumsy strokes only made the prefect wanting more.

This time, Kyouya cannot suppress it any longer. His face showed a faint shade of pink while his eyebrows twitched at an incredulously rate.

Tsuna noticed the blush occupying the raven's face and immediately turned away. _What is Hibari-san even dreaming about? A-anyway, I'm just doing this to s-soothe Hibari-san's d-dream... but..._

The brunet's stroking slowed down as he stared at the prefect. He never knew that the bloodlusting disciplinary committee chairman can make such a cute face while asleep and having the worst dreams he can imagine. Tsuna is resisting the temptation to grab his phone and snap a picture of the man.

Hell, screw that.

Tsuna let go of Kyouya's arm to quickly dig into his pockets to search for his phone. The moment he got a hold of it, he flipped it open and went to the 'Camera' application. He quickly pressed the 'Take Picture' button. But then, the worst has to come...

This is where, ladies and gentlemen, the Hibari Kyouya decided to reveal his ash-coloured eyes to the brunet, confirming the fact that he is now currently **wide awake**.

Tsuna's face was struck with horror and embarrassment as the prefect stood up while glaring daggers at him. The aura around him felt dark and furious that says if you take a step closer, you will be bitten to death. The boy backed away slowly and mentally screamed and yelled in his mind.

"Uhm... I-I am representing C-Class 2-A for the a-afterschool duties assigned to our c-class..." Tsuna stammered. But that fact didn't really seem to faze the raven as he kept walking towards the brunet.

"Your phone," Kyouya muttered, his eyes staring at the gadget. "I'm confiscating it." His eyes left the device and landed on the brunet. Tsuna, on the other hand, felt uneasy, like there was something on his stomach that makes him uncomfortable. His head ached terribly while his heart began to pound his chest at a rate that can kill a person. _W-Why... is my body...?_

After some silent minutes, Kyouya snatched the phone on Tsuna's hands. "Hi-Hibari-san! P-Please-"

The protest died down as the prefect immediately glared at him. Tsuna decided to zip his mouth and shut up.

"Class 2-A, Sawada Tsunayoshi," He looked at the brunet, scared and shaking... like a little herbivore. He sighed. "The paperworks are over there; make sure that they're done before I get back here after my patrol."

The boy weakly nodded, half-getting what he meant. Kyouya sighed once again and headed out for the door.

* * *

The raven walked around the hallways, looking out for troublemakers. After his inspection is nearly done, he took the boy's phone from his pocket and opened it, browsing through his folders. There, he saw his picture; sleeping, blushing and his face crunched as a hand continue to stroke his hair. Kyouya almost pressed the 'Delete' button. _Almost_.

After thoroughly staring at it, he closed the phone and put it back in his pocket; a smirk decorating his face as he walked along the hallways.

Outside the window, there was a man standing on a tree with mismatched eyes of red and blue that glinted evilly and stood out as he glared at the man amidst the dark shadows.

* * *

**OMAKE

* * *

**

Kyouya arrived on the reception room after his patrol, his tonfas dripping with blood. Apparently, he just caught two herbivores doing... activities and staying late at school. Both put up a good fight and even going far to bring out dynamites and a katana. Although such weapons got mixed in the fight, he still bit them to death, of course. Tsuna shivered at the thought of whatever the prefect has done to certain 'deliquents'. _I hope Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are alright..._

The raven inspected the papers stacked neatly on his desk. _Impressive..._ The prefect looked at the boy, which looks like he has something to say.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." The prefect turned to the brunet at the call of his name.

"M-my phone..." Tsuna muttered out, and it takes a lot of courage to remind the prefect what he must do. After hearing the supposed-to-be reminder, Kyouya tossed his phone up into the air, only to be clumsily caught by the boy.

"You can go now. Be here on time tomorrow, herbivore or I'll bite you to death!"

Tsuna 'hiiie'd' and ran towards the door. After exiting the room/making it out alive, Tsuna flipped his phone open. After staring at it, he closed it... then opened it again, then closed it... and opened it again. He did this several times.

After confirming that what he just saw was actually no illusion, he yelped and dropped his phone 'accidentally'.

_Why..._

_W-Why..._

"WHY IS HIBARI-SAN'S PHOTO MY BACKGROUND?" He screamed to the heavens, literally. Thank God no one was left at the school.

After hearing the scream, said prefect smirked.

* * *

**I think my writing is downgrading. See? That sentence just looks wrong! Anyway, I'm sorry for their OOC-ness, especially Hibari. I know THE HIBARI KYOUYA doesn't blush (or does he?), but the very idea is TEMPTING ME. Anyway, I shall ask a favour to all of you reading this to review. Thank you. **


End file.
